


That's Not How The Force Works

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Series: Use The Force, Finn [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Force Sex, Force-Sensitive Finn, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Looking At You Finn, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe's A Needy Little Shit, Smut, Stormpilot, Trans Poe Dameron, Wet & Messy, basically just a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Not that Finn cares.





	

Finn was pretty happy, when he woke up. He was in an actual bed, for one, and there weren't Stormtroopers knocking on his door. He wasn't exactly sure where he was, but the important thing was that his face was buried in Poe's squashy stomach and his right arm was numb because Poe had been laying on it all night long. Add that to the fact that his other hand was curled against Poe's ass and Finn was by no means in a bad position. He quite liked having a right arm, though.

"Poe, I can't feel my arm." Finn complained. Poe just mumbled something indistinct in his sleep and pulled Finn closer. "Poe."

"No." Poe didn't even have to be completely awake to be stubborn. It was kind of incredible, really. "Not gonna."

"I swear, Dameron..." Sighing, Finn went about disentangling himself, an endeavour that usually took about twenty minutes. Once he was free Finn rolled out of bed and stretched, swinging his arm in an attempt to get the feeling back in it. Turns out they were in Poe's old bedroom, still decorated like the room of a sixteen-year-old aspiring pilot. Finn smoothed out one of the band posters on the wall and grinned. Poe's taste in music hadn't changed a bit in nearly two decades.

Yavin IV's forests swayed outside, and Finn could feel the gentle pulse of that Force tree nestled at the bottom of the garden. The sunlight was warmer here than on D'Qar, liquid and buttery. It made you forget there was a war going on. Finn could definitely get used to this place. What he couldn't get used to, though, was how obstinately Poe fought any suggestion that he should get out of bed. Weekdays he was a blur of motion and activity, but the second the weekend rolled around the man was out for the count. Finn usually gave him that much-the guy worked his ass off, after all-but being in a relationship seemed kind of pointless if one of the people is asleep all the time.

"Poe, get up. It's noon."

"Don't care."

"I'll make food."

"Hmph."

"Unbelievable..." Seeing as he was running out of options Finn just sighed and dropped back onto the bed, wondering how to go about waking Poe. In the end he just settled on what usually worked, running his tongue over Poe's nipples before latching on, sucking and nipping until Poe squirmed and opened his eyes with a surprised grunt. Then he laughed and tugged playfully at Finn's short curls. Something stirred in Finn's gut and he sighed. The only reason he avoided wakeups like this was the fact that they were a gateway to kissing, which inevitably turned into rutting, which tumbled into undressing, which led to various other places that Finn blushed just thinking about. 

"Oh. Hi, Finn. Morning sex? I'm up for that." 

"It's afternoon, laserbrain. That was my last resort to get your lazy ass outta bed." 

"Keeping me in bed for even longer? Makes sense." Finn rolled his eyes and pressed one more kiss to the scars on Poe's chest before pulling away. "Don't let me stop you."

"You're awake. My job here's done. And I have a report to type."

"You have a pilot to bang." Poe corrected. Refusing to be tempted, Finn stuck out his tongue and rolled out of bed. "You tease. Got me all hot and bothered for nothing..." Poe yawned. He flopped back on the bed, squirming like a restless toddler while Finn tried to recall where he had thrown his pants the night before. "Not even a quickie?" 

"Not even a quickie." Poe pouted and flopped back onto the bed with a huff. One hand was in his shorts, Finn couldn't help but notice. Actually, he was trying his best to outright ignore what Poe was getting up to. By the time Finn found his holopad hiding under his blaster Poe had kicked off his boxers and let his legs drop open, whistling in pretend innocence. But he knew what he was doing, no doubt in Finn's mind about that.

"Have some decorum, would you?" Instead of doing that Poe spread his legs and dipped two fingers into his dripping folds. Didn't help that he was grinning at Finn the whole time. Finn's mouth went dry, his hands suddenly clumsy on his holopad. "Geez, Poe..."

"What, can't a guy jerk off in his own bedroom?" He had already started to finger himself open, thumbing over his clit and humming. "I'd rather not be doing this all by myself..."

"You don't take no for an answer, do you?" 

"I never asked you to get involved." Poe pointed out, slowly working himself open, already knuckle deep inside. He caught Finn's eye and smirked. "I'm just saying that since I'm already this far along, may as well get the job done, right? If you can't, then I will."

Finn took a deep breath, wishing that his dick would just _not_ , for once. Poe knew that the second something was presented as a challenge, Finn couldn't say no. Especially when said challenge was lying in bed with a smug grin on his face and a hand between his legs. Manipulation, much? 

"Okay. Fuck. I can't believe I'm doing this..."

"That a yes?"

"Sorta. But I was wondering..." Finn turned back to his holopad and settled back in his chair, chewing his lower lip. This conversation would be all kinds of awkward. "So, y'know the whole Force thing, right?" 

"Not really. But I do know that look, Jedi-mine. That's the _I'm gonna beat around the bush so long that by the end of it even I dunno what my point was_ look. Where's this headed? I can't do suspense..."

"I have to get this report done, but I don't want to deal with your whining." Poe winked at him and Finn rolled his eyes. "I was wondering if you'd be okay with me using the Force on you."

"Now there's an idea." Poe propped his chin up on his interlaced fingers and smiled. "When'd that stroke of brilliance hit you?"

"Awhile back, but I know the last time..." Finn shrugged, treading lightly with his words. "The last time somebody used the Force on you wasn't fun. Didn't know how you'd feel about it."

"What that fucker did doesn't apply, here. I know you'd never fuck me over like that." Poe said bluntly. "Sweetheart, I may be as Force-sensitive as a damn lug wrench, but I can tell what people want from me, what they wanna do to me. You want to make me feel good, and believe me when I say I've got no problem with that."

"Really?" 

"Yeah. What, you thought I'd have a grudge on the Force or something? That's like hating gravity 'cause you took a tumble. It's all means to an ends, I say. And I like this end." Finn opened his mouth, but Poe waved him off. "Don't bother with the details. I wanna be surprised." 

"Then lie down and lemme surprise you." For once, Poe actually listened, stretching out and wiggling his hips in anticipation. Finn rolled his eyes and turned back to his report, but he was thinking, remembering what it felt like to push Poe down into the blankets, push his legs apart, run his hands over his firm shoulders and soft belly and the scratchy hair that led down to his cunt, what it felt like to ease himself into the pulsing, tight heat and just let his mind go blank. If the experience was half as good for Poe as it was for Finn, then there was bound to be a reaction.

"Damn, sweetheart..." Poe wriggled and moaned, protectively cupping his crotch as he rolled over to grin at Finn. "How the fuck are you doing that?" 

"Is it okay?" Finn asked as he typed.

"'Course it's okay, you kinky son of a bantha." Poe sat up and looked down, curiously poking at his slick folds. There was nothing there, but he was spread open like there was, his walls clenching and trembling around an invisible pressure. He smoothed one hand up his stomach and toyed at his nipples, a smirk tugging lazily at his lips. "Please tell me Luke didn't teach you this."

"Figured it out for myself." Building and controlling pressure was one of the first things Finn had gotten down pat during training. Rey used the same principle to make boulders implode. Best push that image out of his mind, actually. Doing so turned out to be pretty fucking easy, what with Poe laughing and writhing ecstatically on the bed. With him occupied Finn turned his attention to his report. Well, he tried. The whole point of this had been for him to not be distracted, but Poe and the hard-on he was nursing under his sweats really weren't making that easy.

"How's it feel?"

"Good. Great, even. Can you make it faster?" Poe requested, voice breathless. Curious, Finn sat up and considered, nibbling on his thumbnail while he watched Poe sweat and pant. What else could he do with this? Well, it was really a question of what Poe liked. He liked Finn's mouth, Finn knew that much. A grin tugged at his lips, remembering the night before, spent almost entirely between Poe's legs. It would be great, being able to do that now, but the mechanics of it... 

"Holy hell. Finn, that's not what the Force is for-" Poe choked out. His back arched off of the bed and he yelped. "Easy, tiger."

"Wait, you felt that?" Poe nodded and moaned, knuckles white on the sheets. He seemed to be enjoying himself, which was good, but Finn was a little bit confused as to what the heck he was doing to the man. "Just, uh, just what do you feel, exactly?"

"Take a wild fucking guess." Poe panted, spreading his legs so that Finn could take a peek. His lips were puffy and pink, clit almost visibly throbbing. Finn spent enough time down there to know what that meant. The memory alone made him lick his lips, nudge the suction just a little bit more. Poe groaned and curled in on himself, a sheen of sweat making his whole body glow. "Fuck, sweetheart, I'm gonna-"

"Is it good?" Finn squirmed in his seat and tried his best to get back to work. This whole situation was making it very hard for him to concentrate on his work.

"Stop with the stupid questions, willya? I'm about to come of course it's-" On a sudden wicked impulse Finn released his grip and Poe collapsed with a frustrated grunt. "Aww, c'mon!" 

"I was also thinking that you couldn't be allowed to come until I finish my report." Finn added, peeking nervously at Poe over the top of his holopad. His chest and stomach were already shiny with sweat, his curls sticking up every which way. Finn would take a picture, but the holopad was Resistance property and Finn did not want to run the risk of General Organa coming across any photographic evidence. That time they'd been caught going at it in the cockpit had been bad enough. "That okay with you?"

"Very okay." Poe opened one eye and grinned at Finn. "You're getting off on this, aren't you?" 

"Is it that obvious?" The second Finn picked up again Poe groaned, the noise enough to raise the heat in Finn's cheeks. "The whole point of this was to keep you quiet..." 

"Guess you'll have to try harder, then." Poe pointed out. In retaliation Finn spread him open just a little bit wider, making the thrusts harder and deeper, aiming right for a spot that never failed to make Poe lose his mind. "Oh, shit. Take pity on the old man, Finn _kriffing hell-_ " Poe flopped back on the pillows with a laugh, knee twitching. "Kriff. I'm dying. I'm dead. This is the end of me. Oh, man that feels good..."

"You're so dramatic." Finn mumbled, knowing that Poe wouldn't be able to hear over his own gasps and moans. Back on base they had to turn the music up pretty damn high whenever Poe got going. Finn was sure the barracks knew his whole playlist, by now.

They carried on like this for the better part of an hour. Finn would slack off at intervals, give Poe some time to recover when he really did need to concentrate on his work or decided that Poe needed to eat or drink something. 

"I still haven't come yet." Poe grumbled around the cookie Finn had snuck out of the kitchen for him. Finn squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. One more paragraph. He just needed to get down one more paragraph. "Sweetheart, I'm gonna explode if I don't..."

"Okay." A crinkly smile spread across Poe's face and after cramming the last of the cookie into his mouth he flopped back down, tapping the mattress with his fingers like a drumroll. Finn held his breath, eyes intent on Poe, mind swirling with memories of the two of them, every night Finn had managed to make Poe yell and shake, trying to remember the exact thrust that had done the job, the one nudge that sent Poe over the edge.

"Shit-" Poe whimpered, biting down on his knuckles as his legs shook and his breathing stuttered. "Finn, Finn, _shit_ -" They both watched as Poe threw his head back and cried out, clear fluid splattering the sheets and the inside of his legs as he came. In what had to be the most embarrassing moment in Finn's life he came then and there, hips jerking up and nearly knocking his holopad out of his lap. Poe had been too caught up in his own pleasure to notice, thank the stars. 

" _Fuck_ me..." Poe groaned and his hands dropped to his stomach, sticky with his own mess. "Oh, fuck, that's a lot."

"Yeah..." Finn breathed, the heel of his hand pressed firmly to his pulsing cock. He watched the slick drying clear on the sheets and swallowed. Well, that was a surprise, but Finn had seen something like it before. In his early days with the Resistance Finn had stumbled across the cache of porn someone had archived on the network, spent more than a few evenings curiously clicking around. There had been enough there for him to decide what he liked, and this? He liked.

"Never happened before." Poe coughed, still quaking with the aftershocks. Finn glanced at his holopad and hesitated. Everything was misspelt and Finn just might have forgotten who the commanding officer was at one point, but the important thing was that his report was done and he could finally fall back into bed with his trembling, blissed-out mess of a pilot. As though he was the mind reader, Poe caught Finn's eye and smirked, come still trickling down his thighs. "Have a feeling it's not gonna be the last time, though."

"You'd be right." In two strides Finn was out of his sticky shorts and on the bed, face buried between Poe's trembling thighs. Their eyes met over the ridge of Poe's belly and Finn huffed out a laugh, making Poe shudder.

"You're gonna drown, if it happens again..."

"I can honestly say that that would be the best way to die." Finn promised as he sucked cheerfully on Poe's clit. Poe groaned, grip tight on Finn's shoulders. It only took a couple minutes of licking and nuzzling, then Poe threw his head back and swore hoarsely, his body clenching and trembling and spraying slick all over again. Yeah, he was gonna be really fucking dehydrated by the end of this.

"Okay, fuck, I give, I give. Gimme a fucking break, willya?" Poe flopped back and sighed while Finn snuggled against his pillowy belly, his lower face dripping wet. "You didn't come yet, did you?"

"Well..." Finn glanced at his shorts on the floor and sighed. "You got a washing machine?" Poe laughed and wrapped his arms and legs around Finn, an exhausted smile on his face. He looked buzzed and shaky and so, so happy. Now why did Finn still feel worried? "Hey, you liked it, right? It wasn't too much, was it? You didn't feel like I was trying to control you or anything, right?"

" _No._  No, 'course not. Ya done good. Ten outta ten." Poe smirked. "If I had wanted you to stop I would've asked, but honest to gods, I just didn't want you to."

"That's a relief. I'd hate for you to think that I was..." Finn trailed off and sighed, not sure how to explain it. It wasn't at all a control thing. It was just that Finn loved seeing Poe like this, trembling and laughing, out of breath and maybe a little bit dazed. It was great when Finn was in the thick of things with him, of course, but the new perspective was a good change of scenery. "It's just, you know I enjoy..."

"Having the sex?" Poe teased. Finn swatted him in the chest, trying to be somewhat serious.

"If that's how your gonna put it, then sure. But one of the things I like most about it is watching you, as creepy as it sounds..." Finn sighed. "I wanted to watch you, but I figured it wouldn't be worthwhile if I didn't intensify it a little bit." 

"I like intense." Poe laughed. "So, basically, you felt guilty about wanting to watch me get fucked, and to compensate you decided you had to be kissing me, eating me out, _and_  fucking me?" Poe let out a low whistle and Finn buried his face in his neck. Hopefully he wouldn't notice how warm Finn's cheeks were. "You kids and your multitasking. How d'you keep track of it all?" 

"I dunno. I didn't know what the fuck I was doing, half the time. I was just curious how far I could go. But it sorta freaked me out since I wanted to try everything but I also had to make sure you felt..." Finn struggled, looking for a word that wouldn't make him feel stupid. When none came to mind he sighed and went with the first cheesy thought that had popped into his head. "Loved?"

"Don't worry. I feel very loved." Poe promised. As added reassurance he pulled Finn close and peppered his face with kisses. "Know what would make me feel even more loved, though? Hotcakes. Eggs, too. Bacon if we have any." Poe's stomach growled and Finn laughed against his neck. "Worked up an appetite."

"How? I did all the work. You just lay there." 

"Getting the brains Force-fucked outta me is exhausting. And besides," Poe stretched and gave Finn a gap-toothed grin. "You can't expect me to do it all again on an empty stomach, can you?" 

**Author's Note:**

> idk man it's been awhile since I wrote these two having some quality sexy time


End file.
